


Stripe supports gay rights

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: South Park
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: D'une façon tout à fait prévisible quand on connaissait assez bien le concerné, Stripe était le premier à qui Craig Tucker avait fait son coming out. Et le récit de son premier baiser.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 3





	Stripe supports gay rights

Stripe était la créature la plus mignonne, rusée, compréhensive, attachante et intelligente qu'il connaissait. À vrai dire, la seule à mériter toute son attention et pour laquelle il se battrait sans hésitation. Même sa mère passait après l'honneur de son cobaye adoré ! 

C'était sûrement pour cette raison, après tout bien évidente et criante de sens, que se confier à son cochon d'Inde lui avait semblé naturellement normal. D'une évidence déconcertante pour être tout à fait exact.  
Toutes les fois où son animal de compagnie lui avait prêté l'oreille, jamais il ne l'avait jugé injustement, sans non plus se moquer lourdement de sa sensibilité bien opposée à son attitude considérée comme ennuyeusement stoïque (Par exemple, seul Stripe savait que Craig Tucker était en fait romantique et très sensible).

Au contraire, le petit rongeur montrait toujours un grand intérêt à chacun des épanchements de son ami humain. Sûrement parce qu'il savait que la nourriture, les massages et les marques d'un attachement sincère allaient être au rendez-vous. Comme aujourd'hui où, confortablement installé sur le lit de Craig, Stripe écoutait avec un grand calme forçant le respect les nouvelles confidences de son bienfaiteur. Tout en savourant ces délicieux morceaux de concombre que ce cher bienfaiteur avait spécialement préparés pour lui. Accompagnés de cette savoureuse série de caresses très attentionnées sur son dos, et quelques paroles ébrutées à mi-voix qui n'avaient pas fait frémir ses oreilles si sensibles ni stoppé ses adorables petits grignotages.

Il faut dire que le gamin au bonnet péruvien lui avait déjà si souvent servi ce même refrain maintes et maintes fois. Cette tragi-comique ritournelle où il qualifiait lui-même ses émotions et ses attirances de complètement bizarres, insupportablement incompréhensibles, observant ensuite qu'il commençait à devenir aussi pathétique (pour ne pas dire prévisible) que toutes ces filles dans les séries pour adolescents. Quand ces dernières se retrouvaient dans tous leurs états, à mi-chemin entre la drama queen et la drama whore, délibérément en proie à des doutes aussi futiles que primordiaux pour compatir à leur sort ou enfin passer à autre chose. Tout bêtement parce que ces filles tombaient amoureuses du plus beau garçon de l'école, et usaient donc inlassablement leur salive pour abreuver leurs amies avec ce foutu garçon insupportablement insipide. Le pire étant qu'elles récoltaient presque trop facilement un baiser de leur prince charmant !   
Sauf que lui, Craig Tucker, un simple élève de l'école élémentaire de South Park, n'était pas tombé si bas (Pas encore...). Il ressentait juste des choses agréables en présence de son meilleur ami, ne restait pas de marbre en observant des gars censés être parfaits, ou pensait à certaines choses à force de regarder des garçons de l'école.

Quand ce n'était pas une poignée hétéroclite de pensées tout de même assez ciblées, au sujet d'une relation romantique que pouvaient entretenir deux êtres masculins. Un réel couple gay, pour dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient et sans avoir peur des mots (Surtout un certain mot). Et, par acheminement, s'imaginer lui-même embrasser un garçon ou lui prendre la main mais ne pas en être plus dégoûté que ça. Juste intrigué, anormalement intéressé par la chose sans s'en sentir réellement coupable.  
Heureusement, le gamin ne s'était pas fait repousser par son fidèle cochon d'Inde n'ayant manifesté aucun signe de colère ou poussé un cri de panique en comprenant une fois de plus les questionnements dits déviants de son ami humain. Stripe avait juste couiné de bien-être en sentant ses douces caresses sur sa petite tête poilue.   
Différent ou non, qualifié comme un gamin anormal si jamais ces confidences venaient à se savoir, le rongeur continuait d'apprécier sincèrement cet humain en qui il avait placé sa confiance. Sans la lui arracher des mains, ou remettre sa santé mentale en doute en entendant Craig penser tout haut et dire que dans le Colorado le mariage gay était autorisé. Mais que ce genre de cérémonie niaise ne le concernait pas le moins du monde car il ne comptait pas se marier quand il serait plus grand. C'était un truc de filles en plus !   
Si son cochon d'Inde était doué de parole, ou voulait seulement s'en donner la peine, celui-ci aurait sûrement répliqué une petite remarque malicieuse visant à réfuter ces paroles pleines de contradictions menant à certaines constations. Encore fallait-il assez bien connaître le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde pour les comprendre !  
De simples constatations sûrement inoffensives mais qui devaient demeurer uniquement détenues par le concerné et son fidèle cochon d'Inde, pour ensuite rester bouclées à double tours dans son coffre à secrets.

C'est qu'il en avait des petits secrets inavouables...! Des secrets embarrassants qu'une personne aussi curieuse que l'étaient la plupart des filles de leur âge se ferait un grand plaisir de révéler bien salement aux yeux insatiables du grand public. À l'aide d'un site web que seul un rat pourrait créer par exemple...  
Craig voyait ça d'ici, toutes ses pensées, confusément troublées, balancées grossièrement avec des titres bien accrocheurs. Et accusateurs, pointant du doigt ce soi-disant pervers qui devrait se considérer comme bien honteux de zieuter discrètement, mais avec un certain intérêt graduellement assumé, ses petits camarades pendant que ces derniers se changeaient avant un cours d'éducation physique.

Ajouté à cette sensation saisissante lors de son combat avec Tweek, où certains rapprochements physiques de circonstance avaient dû s'opérer. Ainsi, l'adrénaline s'en était retrouvée davantage engendrée par le contact électrisant de saisir un gars par les épaules ou se retrouver couché sur lui en reprenant l'avantage après s'être fait mettre à terre suite à ce même corps-à-corps inversé.  
Sans oublier ces interminables petits strip-teases offerts gratuitement par Clyde, quand celui-ci se déshabillait devant ses yeux pour lui montrer de nouveaux vêtements censés renforcer son style cool ou quelques muscles eux aussi censés exister. Une chance que le plus grand admirateur de Bebe Stevens restait trop occupé à s'admirer face à son miroir pour remarquer que son meilleur ami s'en retrouvait fortement chamboulé après lui avoir donné une vague approbation. Jusqu'à y repenser des heures plus tard au moment de s'endormir, se retourner encore et encore dans son lit, sentir brusquement que ces minutes devenaient très agréables, et s'arrêter à temps en cogitant qu'il était en train de se toucher maladroitement en pensant à son meilleur pote.   
Toutefois, en ne s'en voulant qu'à moitié, plus frustré que terriblement honteux. Tout en se demandant quand même pourquoi son corps ne s'était pas manifesté de cette manière en pensant à Bebe et son physique devenu subitement intéressant. Là encore, s'il avait voulu faire savoir son don de parole, Stripe aurait lâché quelques généralités au sujet de l'admiration et de l'attirance. Voire du questionnement sexuel. Et Craig lui aurait simplement ri au nez pour avoir presque dit le mot "Sexe".

Pour continuer dans cette liste de faits inavouables par leur aspect marginal, certains pourraient lui reprocher d'avoir eu cet élan envieux quand Kyle avait raconté que pour attraper la varicelle, et donc échapper à une mort certaine (D'après la sagesse infinie et le bon sens irréfutable de leurs parents), Kenny avait dû lui cracher dans la bouche à plusieurs reprises, et en collectionnant surtout les dégoulinants et visqueux échecs, mais au final espérer se passer ainsi le précieux virus tant désiré !   
Pour cacher son trouble à l'écoute de cette mésaventure, le fan de cochons d'Inde avait ricané. Comme le gamin qu'il était toujours, et qui ne pensait certainement pas à ces fameux baisers avec la langue. De dégoûtants bisous d'adultes plein de bave qui avaient le chic pour à la fois répugner et fasciner ses camarades de classe. Seul son cher Stripe semblait totalement neutre face à ces pratiques romantiques typiquement humaines, et ne fronçait pas son petit nez en signe de mépris lorsque son ami humain avait murmuré qu'il aimerait bien savoir la sensation exacte de ce genre de baiser. Quand il serait un peu plus grand, et embrasserait... quelqu'un. Alors qu'un bon petit garçon bien élevé et totalement normal ne pouvait que s'imaginer poser ses lèvres sur celles d'une fille pour ensuite langoureusement lui rouler une pelle, Craig se surprenait presque à se visualiser sans problème échanger un baiser avec un garçon.  
Presque, car il avait déjà imaginé la chose lorsque Clyde lui avait expliqué sa technique secrète pour embrasser une fille à la perfection (En mettant directement sa langue, d'après l’expert en la matière comme Clyde Donovan jugeait bon de le rappeler trop souvent). Ou bien quand Kenny faisait gratuitement gagner la varicelle et quelques petites éclaboussures de salive, le tout à l'aide d'un savant bouche-à-bouche. 

Finalement, c'était Butters qui s'était dévoué.   
Un peu de mauvaise grâce, certes, puisque Craig lui avait très légèrement forcé la main en lui faisant du chantage. Un odieux chantage que le petit Stripe ne semblait pas approuver, le rongeur venait d'arrêter momentanément ses mastications pleines de mignonnerie dont seuls les cochons d'Inde avaient le secret (et le talent) pour regarder fixement son ami humain. Le sermonnant silencieusement de tant de vilenie digne d'un certain gros lard bien connu, ou approuvant sincèrement sa ruse qui ne perdait pas le nord pour assouvir certaines envies après tout bien innocentes. (Et utiles !)  
Décidant de pencher pour la seconde solution, avec un petit sourire satisfait en repensant à son coup de maître ou ce qui en avait résulté, Craig expliquait qu'il avait d'abord promis d'aller se dénoncer auprès de Cartman à qui il avait volé des élastiques, le fameux larcin ayant fait accuser à tort le pauvre Butters. Ce dernier avait bien sûr été ravi d'entendre le gamin au bonnet péruvien admettre son crime après tout bien enfantin mais lourd de conséquences puisqu'il avait frappé l'intouchable Eric Cartman. 

Puis, Butters n'avait su que répondre à l'annonce de la mystérieuse monnaie d'échange, juste se sentir confus, peu rassuré et mal à l'aise quand Craig lui avait simplement ordonné (un peu hésitant lui aussi) de ne pas bouger et ne rien faire. Jusqu'à littéralement se statufier sur place en sentant le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde l'agripper par le col de son pull et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes...!  
Il y avait de fortes chances pour que cette petite mésaventure soit le premier baiser (de nature homosexuelle du moins) du si innocent mais attachant Butters, en tout cas Craig ne regrettait pas cette petite découverte. En fait, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme premier baiser, quelque chose d'agréable et de légèrement chiant comme Butters n'avait pas pipé mot ou bougé d'un pouce comme demandé au préalable.  
Une chose restant agréable surtout, car ses lèvres avaient été très douces bien qu'un peu gercées. Un délicieux mélange pour donner un contact buccal des plus plaisants, comme le principal concerné l'admettait encore une fois. Et le confirmait officieusement en détournant les yeux, sans néanmoins ôter ce petit sourire rêveur de son visage.  
Peut-être bien qu'il repensait à ce premier baiser avec un de ses congénères (Butters, plus précisément. Un détail aussi important qu'inutile). En imaginant ce que pourraient donner d'autres embrassades tout autant gay (Mais tout de même romantiques !). Avec un gars à ne pas le laisser indifférent et, comble de la perfection d'un style peut-être propre à l'art homosexuel, qui lui-même répondrait à ce baiser sans rester bêtement pétrifié comme cet abruti de Butters...  
Ouais, comme pouvait vaguement le confirmer ce petit regard incertain avec lequel son cobaye le fixait, Craig faisait peut-être secrètement partie des gars communément qualifiés de bizarres, anormaux, vicieux, déviants... par une grande partie de la foule la plus bruyante.   
Peu importe. Armé de sa sérénité habituelle, Stripe avait finalement repris son repas là où il l'avait laissé. Nullement choqué ou dérangé par ces confidences et ces constatations que venait de faire son fidèle ami. Craig restait Craig, l'humain en qui il avait le plus confiance et aimait malgré cette petite... particularité. Des détails qui ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup d'importance pour un cochon d'Inde, et même aux yeux de tous les animaux...  
D'ailleurs, le concerné ne se sentait pas réellement changé, ni atrocement différent par rapport à celui qu'il était hier ou la semaine dernière. Mais il s'était bien passé quelque chose depuis qu'il avait embrassé Butters... À moins que ce trouble s'était déjà déclaré en matant son si naïf (et attirant) meilleur ami ou à cause de ce stupide combat (passionnant) contre Tweek.

Si ce genre de pulsion un peu gay rentrait dans la catégorie des virus de passage à embrumer l'esprit et provoquer d'étranges sursauts hormonaux, celui qui ne prenait même plus la peine de savoir comment il en avait été infecté espérait secrètement que ce mal allait rester encore un petit peu.  
Au moins jusqu'au moment où les choses de couple, à mi-chemin entre l’innocence encore imprégnée de l'enfance et ce mystérieux voile du monde adulte à peine soulevé, ne lui sembleront plus aussi vagues et floues (Un peu dégoûtantes aussi).


End file.
